Touch
by wstrnplsr105
Summary: Because closets seem to be a recurring theme for them. (Final part of Cliff's Edge/Elastic Heart)


**Hello!**

 **So here's the final part of the series thing I had going with Cliff's Edge and Elastic Heart. I was going to use an old one-shot I had started, started to not use it, then decided I would take the main idea of it and change it to fit the series. It's a little shorter than I would've liked, but I decided to stop where I did because I didn't want to drag it out at the end.**

 **Shoutout to all the Jaele moments in Nick's Haunted House, though. Seriously, I was fangirling like nobody's business. And honestly, the other stars had me crackin' up too so that just made it even better. But, hey, that Jaele got me through this one right here soooo...**

 **One more thing! I'm still planning on going ahead with the college story, but I also have another little project/idea/story? Basically I found a couple different tumblrs with OTP prompts and stuff and I kinda wanna start taking some of those and put them all together in one big story of mini one-shots. Whatcha think? I've already got a couple picked out that I wanna do and I'm really excited to try them out!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like the final part of this series! I honestly don't know how I feel about it, but I think I kinda like it...Idk. But oh well, let me know what y'all think, and thank y'all so much for all the support y'all have given me since I started posting HD stuff. Really, it means a lot and you guys are the best. Love you!**

 **Song(s):**

 **Touch by Troye Sivan (title and opening lyric)**

 **Overdose (Dave Luxe remix) by Ciara**

 **On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter (been listening to her since her Youtube days, she's tha best!)**

 **Soap by Melanie Martinez (Yes, I'm a bit of a Mel fan...*monkey covering eyes emoji)**

* * *

 _"Standing in the eye of the storm_  
 _My eyes start to roll_  
 _To the curl of your lips_  
 _In the center of eclipse_  
 _In total darkness I, I reach out and touch."_

Charlotte knows how she feels.

She knows that when she sees Henry Hart, her heart starts beating out of her chest and her pulse races and that weird butterfly stomach analogy people always use suddenly makes sense. Her face heats up and flushes dark red with a single look and her brain just kinda shuts down.

But that doesn't mean she was ready to face it.

So when she's walking down the hallway, on day five of avoiding Henry since the party, she's sure that she's alone.

She stayed after school for a student council meeting.

School has been over for an hour.

She should _not_ have to worry about being yanked into a closet in the school hallway.

She starts to scream, because, hey, what else are you supposed to do when someone yanks you into a closet?

 _(Wait…don't answer that.)_

Right before she screams, she sees a flash of blonde hair and familiar brown eyes and she simultaneously sighs in relief and curses under her breath.

"What the heck was that?! Why did you yank me into a closet?!"

He can't get in a word as she starts hitting his chest with her hands, barely making an impact but trying all the same.

"You don't just yank people into a closet!"

"Well you've been ignoring me!"

"Well you haven't been trying very hard to talk to me either!"

"Because you run every time you see me!"

"Because I don't want to talk to you!"

"Too bad, we're talking about it!" He reaches over and locks the closet door and she feels the air leave her lungs because she is _not_ ready for this.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _(Denial is always the answer.)_

"Yes, you do."

"Nope, don't remember anything. Bad memory. Might have never even happened, who knows?" She rambles, reaching for the door handle to unlock it, "Bye!"

He covers her hand with his and _whoa_ her heart jumped at that one.

"Charlotte."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We have to." His voice drops, his tone gentle and she knows he's right, _of course_ he is but she doesn't want him to be.

She crosses her arms over her chest, looking around the closet uncomfortably.

"Can we not talk in a closet?"

He gives her an inquisitive look and she feels her cheeks heat up because _does he really not understand._

Suddenly his expression goes from questioning to realization to a mixture of embarrassment and regret and she _swears if that is a smirk_ -

"Right. Sorry."

He reaches for the door handle again, flipping the lock before turning the knob to open the door.

The door that is currently not opening.

He tries again, shoving the door a little this time. When it doesn't budge again, he pushes a little harder.

" _Oh God."_

"What?" Charlotte looks around him to see the still-closed door, "Are we _stuck_?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Henry!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! Open the door!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

"How come it opened for you to yank me in here?!"

"Because I didn't close it all the way!"

Charlotte pushes him out of the way, shoving the door herself while trying to open it. When she gets the same result, she slowly turns to face the blonde with a glare.

"This is _your_ fault."

"I don't see how." He mutters, eyes widening in fear when she takes a step closer to him.

"You're the one who wanted to go to that _stupid_ party and not say no to that _stupid_ game and go in that _stupid_ closet-"

"Well-"

"-and you're the one who _kissed_ me when we had a silent mutual agreement _not_ to-"

"-You kissed me back-"

"-and you were the one who had to be freakin' _perfect_ and send Jasper to check on me-"

"-I don't see how that's a bad thing-"

"-and you were the one who made me realize I have feelings for your _stupid_ face-"

"-Should I be offended-"

"-And I've been doing perfectly fine _avoiding_ you and then you go and drag me into another _stupid_ closet-"

"Char-"

"-And now we're stuck in this _stupid_ closet because of _you!"_

There's several seconds of silence before Henry speaks up.

"….So you _do_ have feelings for me?"

"That's not the point!" Charlotte argued, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"It kinda is." Henry countered with a thoughtful look.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, giving up on trying to avoid what she would have to face eventually.

"Fine! Yes, I have feelings for you. There. Conversation over."

She huffs, pretending like her entire being isn't blood red and hot to the touch at the confession as she crosses her arms again and faces the door.

He doesn't say anything and she finally peeks up to see him grinning like an idiot at her.

" _What?"_

The grins widens even more, if possible, as he raises an eyebrow.

"You like me."

"So."

"You really like me."

"Still don't see why that's important." She brushes it off, because honestly she's not sure how he's taking this and it's safer to be defensive about it.

"You _love_ me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Slooow down there," She turns to face him immediately, hands raised, "I never said I _loved_ you."

"Pretty sure you did."

"Pretty sure I didn't."

"But you _do_ love me."

"I said I have _feelings_ for you. That could mean anything!" She suddenly sees her way out, the bright light at the end of the tunnel that she didn't even realize was there, "Feelings are emotional states or reactions, and include a wide range of emotions, so really I could've meant any emotion-"

He nods, an amused smirk on his face as she rambles on.

"-Anger, fear, sadness, hurt, disgust-"

Her breath catches in her throat with the rest of whatever she was going to say as he suddenly steps closer until they are only inches apart and _God_ she can't focus when he's this close.

"So how do you feel about me?"

The question is simple, but then his brown eyes lock onto hers, refusing to let her escape and his hand is on her hip and she's having flashbacks that she should _not_ be having.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times, no sound coming out as she tries to gain what little bit of her dignity she still has back. He waits, not saying anything while she struggles for a reply.

"Umm…"

She can't think of anything and he's looking at her the same way he looked at her five nights ago in that _stupid_ closet and _screw it will he just kiss her already?!_

She doesn't even know who kisses who first, but she's pretty sure it was mutual. She didn't think anything could be better than before _(not that she would ever admit it)_ but _boy_ was she wrong.

She's got her arms around his neck, fingers entangled in his hair, and he's gripping her waist like she's the only thing keeping him planted firmly on the ground. Within seconds he is pulling her so tightly against him she nearly gasps in surprise and all she can think is _thank God there's no timer._

And just as the thought enters her mind, she hears a familiar, now unwelcomed sound.

Her phone is ringing.

Her phone is _seriously_ ringing now.

Now, of all times.

She can't help but let out a little groan of frustration before reluctantly taking a small step back from Henry.

She is able to look at her phone long enough to see Jasper's name on the screen before a larger hand covers hers, grabbing her phone from her and almost throwing it onto the small shelf in the corner of the closet.

"He-"

She really shouldn't have found that as attractive as she did when Henry pulls her back to him, quickly replacing the thoughts of Jasper calling her.

Until a minute and a half of kissing later.

When Henry's ringtone for Jasper begins echoing around the room.

Charlotte pulls away enough to try and talk, much to Henry's displeasure.

"We should really-"

"Not this time."

 _(They'll figure out how to get out of the closet later.)_


End file.
